


An important Question

by Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of talking, Dialogue Heavy, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, and confusion, i guess?, ink just wants to understand, most of my works are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: Ink wants to know more about the feeling everyone calls Love.So he asks everyone he comes across in the multiverse... and learns more than he wanted to.But does it help to lift his confusion or will he just end up more confused than before?
Relationships: Horror/Dust, NightKiller - Relationship, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	An important Question

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, what this is?  
> The idea just came to me because there are so many AU Sanses I ship together.  
> And they can all be so cute together and... urgh, idk.

Ink sat alone in his doodlesphere, staring at the wall.  
He had moments in which his soullessness really bothered him. People talking about emotions he wasn't even sure his paint could simulate for him. It made him stand out, it made him feel lonely. He didn't like this feeling at all.  
_**Love**_ was what he struggled with the most. Exploring the multiverse on his own he always saw couples and wondered if he was just incapable of love. It confused him.  
He wanted to understand.  
So he just had to ask.

He decided to go to Underswap first.  
“Hmm? You choose right to ask the magnificent Sans about love! Well, love is when you want to go on a date with someone! I can give you my dating manual if you want! I'm sure it'll- aah?”, Sans was startled as his brother suddenly stood between him and Ink.  
_”I don't want to see you talk to my brother about this ever again! No one defiles him on my watch! I hope I'm clear there”_ , Papyrus whispered to Ink before he left with his brother, like they were never there.  
Yeah, he wouldn't get his answered in Underswap.

Then Maybe Dream could answer his question? He was good with emotions after all. He'd call him to the doodlesphere.  
“So you called me here to ask what love is to me? Really now?”  
Ink just nodded.  
“Huh, it's not like I'd decline you a favour, so alright then.  
Hmm, love... It's being happy when the other is, because their happiness is all you care about. It's like sunshine and birds even in the stormiest nights. But love also is like losing everything... It's … not as innocent as it's always depicted. It's a longing feeling, that's almost destroying you. Like wanting to save someone you know is too far gone. And if killing yourself would be the only way, you'd be willing to do it. It's ugly, it's wrong...”, Dream continued to talk, though he didn't look at Ink anymore. He seemed to be at an entirely different place, a different time even. Ink decided to hug him.  
Seems like asking Dream wasn't the best idea after all.

All he wanted was an answer to his question. He didn't know just _how_ desperate he was until he found himself inside of Nightmare's castle though. He didn't even know how he got here. Well, better make the most of it.  
He walked in on Killer sitting in Nightmare's lap on the throne of the self-proclaimed king. Well, let's see where this is going.  
“Heh, what do we have here. Finally decided to turn yourself in? Or maybe give me my brother? Are you tired already?”, Nightmare laughed.  
“No, I actually just came here to ask something”, Ink explained calmly.  
“You're lucky I'm currently not in the mood for a fight. Alright what is it?”  
“I want to know what love is to you.”  
Killer giggled a little and looked up at Nightmare, who just looked between him and Ink with the same bored expression he wore most of the time.  
“Well, we could show you, but I doubt the boss wants you as an audience, so you'll have to make do with a lousy explanation”, Killer could barely hold his laugh back as Nightmare just groaned.  
“I'll take what I can get from you, so just tell me!”, Ink said.  
“Okay, so to me, love is like giving in. Like being ready to throw your souls at the mercy of someone else. Though you couldn't understand that now, could you?”  
Ink winced as he was painfully reminded of his soullessness, the reason he was in this mess to begin with. It really hurt.  
“Well, what I mean is, it's like wanting to surrender control to someone, even though you might just be used as a pawn. Like being ready to be a chess piece, willingly. And then getting surprised if your told, you're so much more than that.”  
“I think that's enough, Killer”, Nightmare said, clearly annoyed.  
Ink could have sworn he saw Nightmare kiss killer just as he went out the door.

Call him lucky or not, it doesn't matter. Ink just happened to walk by the kitchen on his way out. And was greeted by two overly joyful skeletons. In aprons. Though their joy dropped at the sight of Ink. And they quickly exchanged the vegetables for an axe and a knife.  
“What do you want here, rainbow asshole?”, Dust asked, his knife already on Inks throat.  
“Where's the golden idiot? And how'd you manage to get here in the first place?”, Horror asked as he took on his battle stance.  
Ink threw up his hands in surrender. “Well, I was just on my way out, but now that I met you two, how about a little talk? That's what I came here for after all.”  
Dust huffed. “A little talk, huh? Well, considering you were on your way out, means you got what you wanted. If it's Intel you found, I'm afraid I can't let you go.”  
“N-no you got it all wrong!”, Ink defended himself. “I just had a nice chat with your boss and he let me go. If you don't mind I'd like to ask you the same question.”  
“You stupid or something? Comin' here to ask questions...”  
“Hey, Dust, come on! This might just be fun after all”, Horror purred from behind the hooded skeleton.  
“Just 'cause it's you, Horror”, Dust gave in. “And 'cause we ain't got nothing that could be burning yet.”  
And with that he finally took the knife from Inks throat.  
“So, what's this about?”, Horror asked curiously as he sat his axe aside.  
“What is love to you two?”, Ink asked.  
“THAT is what you came here for?”, Horror started laughing uncontrollably.  
“Well, since he's kinda out for a few minutes, guess I'll have to do this”, Dust said over Horrors laughter while he sat himself on the kitchen counter.  
“Love is when you finally find someone crazy enough to make yourself feel sane again. And then you're overcome with this urge to protect them from all harm, and shower them in presents...” Ink couldn't help but notice a small blush on Dusts face as he spoke. Also Horror finally came out of his fit of laughter.  
“Well, love feels like a warm, safe blanket you don't want to let go of”, he blushed and joined Dust on the counter. “It's all soft and tender, and it seems to be healing all that's been broken... but it can get wild and crazy before you realize it and then it's hard to tame.”  
By the time Horror finished the two were most _definitely_ holding hands. Ink just looked at them confused.  
“Got what you wanted? Then leave!”, Dust said, mildly annoyed.  
Though he was pulled out of it as Horror kissed him. And Ink turned on his heels ant left.  
He might have learned more about the dark Sanses ten he wanted to today.  
And it just confused him a lot.

As soon as he asked the question he realised that, yeah, Underfell was not the right universe for this.  
“What, you're askin' me about love? Maybe try askin' that Underlust idiot to “show you love”, heh. He gets around.” And then Sans just turned around and left him standing there. Great.

“Sure you're asking the right guy?”, the original Sans looked at Ink a little curious.  
“Honestly, I don't know anymore. Just give me your answer and I'll be gone”, Ink sighed.  
“Well, someone's a little annoyed there. Heh, fine, you'll get your answer. See, love is... hm... love is selfless. It's when you constantly think of someone, when your only goal is their happiness. You'd be willing to sacrifice everything for them. Love is like water. It feels nice and healing at first but if you aren't careful you might just drown in it. There's a fine line between cute and crazy and you'd be advised to never cross it. Tough you wouldn't notice you did... and it turns pretty ugly, dark and desperate after. Be careful with love, ok inky me?”  
Things started adding up. Maybe, just maybe he could understand it a little better now.  
“Thanks. I'll go now. Got a lot to think about.”  
He would have to write that down...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you actually read this.  
> Boy, what have I done?  
> So Dream had some kind of heartbreak, but with whom/why is kinda up to you.  
> Tell me you were here! Please?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
